


Baby It's Cold Outside

by aphamericanhero



Series: Usuk event writings [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assumed Character Death, For usukustwiceperyear's four seasons event, M/M, season: winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: When Alfred doesn't come home, Arthur's days are filled with worry.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

  
If Arthur had known what would have happened, he would’ve tried harder.

Now that night played in his head over and over, words lingering in his brain.

_I really can’t stay…_

It was a cold evening.. Arthur was bundled up on the couch with a warm cuppa. Outside the snow fell hard, painting everything white. It was then that he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Artie.” There it was, the million-dollar smile that Arthur had fallen hard for. Alfred, never being very tolerant to the cold, was wearing a heavy fur jacket, the thick scarf Arthur had knitted him, a fur hat, gloves, and snow boots. Yet, amidst all of this protection from the cold, the sunny American was still shivering.

Arthur huffed. “Come in love before you catch your death.” Arthur would later wonder if those words were some kind of sick premonition; if those words had influenced what was to come.

Alfred had only smiled then, closing the door and wrapping the Brit in a huge bear hug. “I missed you.”

Arthur returned the hug, finally allowing a small smile of his own to grace his face. “I missed you too.”

Why the two hadn’t moved in together was a mystery. Both hated the painful goodbyes, the change in atmosphere that occurred whenever the other wasn’t around, and the longing they both felt after every Skype call.

Alfred had met Arthur on a business-related trip to the latter’s area, and due to the nature of his job, Alfred couldn’t find in him to quit to move up here, especially with the prospect of being jobless for an extended period of time.

Arthur’s roots were here, his friends, family, and his own job all around him. It would selfish to ask him to move.

And so, there was a deadlock, leading to moments like this.

Arthur was the first to pull away. “I’m sure you must be cold. I’ll go make you some hot chocolate. You’re an idiot for driving out in this weather.”

“I know, but I had to see you babe!” In reality, the only reason Alfred was here right now was because his boss wanted him to deliver something. The weather was awful and wasn’t clearing up anytime soon, but the delivery was urgent, so Alfred had been sent out. Unfortunately, his boss wanted him as back as soon as possible, but his boyfriend didn’t need to know that. Alfred had seen an opportunity and had come to Arthur’s on the hope that he would able to extend his visit for a couple more days, so it didn’t matter if the Brit knew the original intention of his visit or not.

Arthur tsked. “With weather like this? One day you’ll die out there, and I won’t feel sorry for you.” It was Arthur’s way of saying that all he wanted was for Alfred to stay safe, but it was one of the things he regretted saying most.

At that time Alfred had laughed. “Don’t worry Artie! I’ll always come back to you.”

Arthur admired his resolve, and would later spend days hoping that promise would stay true.

_got to go away…_

Later, when it became too much, Arthur would immerse himself in warm memories.

“It’s almost Christmas!!! Aren’t you excited Artie?” Alfred loved the holiday season, the festivities, the songs, and even the decorating. The American always got competitive when it came to stringing up his lights; he took it upon himself to have the brightest and best display in the neighborhood, whether it be Arthur’s or his own

“It’s December 5th, love. You got a little ways left to go.”

“But still! I guess I can’t wait because this one’s gonna be extra special!”

“And why is that?”

Alfred beamed, leaning over to peck Arthur on the cheek. “Because I get to spend it with you.”

Arthur flushed. “Idiot.”

“Now, let’s get those lights up! We may have 20 days until Christmas, but that means at least a month of showing them who’s the decorating king!”

Arthur scoffed. “You’ll blind us all.”

“Nonsense! Come on, tell me you stepped up your game this year.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You and I both know I kept it simple, like I always do.”

Alfred sighed. “And you and I both know that simply won’t do. Lucky for you, like always, I brought reinforcements. And you’re gonna help me string ‘em.”

Arthur didn’t have a choice, as he was pulled out there as soon as he put on a coat. Alfred, meanwhile, was surveying the “damage.”

“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get the ladder.” Arthur shivered. Alfred owed him for this. No sane person would spend this much energy on something as frivolous as decorations. But, it made Alfred happy….

Alfred came back with the ladder and propped it against the house. This was the part that Arthur hated. He was always afraid that Alfred was going to fall.

“Hand me the string!” Alfred called and Arthur complied, watching as his boyfriend wrapped the string of lights around the chimney. The American scrambled down the ladder and moved it, putting the lights in such a position that they drooped in front of the house. The two then put up more strings, nets, plastic trees, blinking reindeer, snowmen, and finally flashing LED lights before Alfred was satisfied.

“Now that’s a looker!” Alfred said, observing his handiwork. Arthur just mumbled and went inside. As soon as the two shed their coats, Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit, and Arthur leaned into his touch. “Tomorrow we go tree-picking.”

Arthur didn’t mind that part, and in all honesty, it was one of his favorite parts of the season. Putting up the tree was always a joyous occasion when he was younger, a time where everyone was carefree and got along.

Now, with Alfred, the two’s decorating styles blended perfectly. Alfred supplied the lights, and the threaded-together candy, and Arthur littered the tree with pictures, especially of the two of them. Each ornament held memories, and the two reminisced on each one fondly. They put the star on together, and taking a step back, Alfred would sling an arm around Arthur as they both looked on admiringly. The tree was an embodiment of their relationship. As long as it stood, they were fine.

That tree would serve as a source of comfort to Arthur in the near future.

_This evening has been…_

Alfred was half-out the door by the time Arthur had caught him.

Alfred had laughed nervously. “Arthur, you’re up!” Arthur had fallen asleep after they cuddled on the couch.

Arthur had only crossed his arms and glared. “And where do you think you’re going?”

Alfred grinned, walking towards him. “Out. Gotta make a delivery.”

The Brit stared pointedly outside. “You’re kidding. In this weather? You’ll die out there!”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No! You are not going out there!”

“I have to!”

“No, you don’t! What sort of delivery can’t wait for less dangerous conditions!”

“This one!”

“For the love of God, Why!?!”

Alfred had looked guilty, dropping his gaze to the floor. “Because it’s the reason I came up here in the first place.”

Arthur was shocked. “So you’re telling me…”

The American shifted under his boyfriend’s gaze. “Yeah…”

Arthur was indignant. “So you came here not to see me, but on a bloody business trip?”

“That’s not true! I came to see you too!”

“Only because you were in the area! You probably hadn’t even thought about visting me until this trip!”

“You know how busy I am! You should be happy that I did come to see you! This was supposed to be an urgent delivery! I put it off so I could spent time with you!”

“Only to go back and not visit me for months!”

“You know how my job is!”

“So why don’t you just quit?!? It’s just a job!

Alfred inhaled, scrunching up his face. “Drop everything and quit just to move in? Where I’d be out of a job, dealing with my old house,and belongings, and worrying about you at the same time?!? I’m still struggling to stay on my feet!”

Arthur huffed. “Well I have my roots here. I can’t leave.”

“You and your stupid roots!!!! What have you sacrificed for our relationship!?!? I’m always coming to you, making plans, bending for you, and your response is your roots? Be more considerate Arthur!” Alfred sighed. “I’m starting to think you never cared.”

Arthur was left speechless as Alfred ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his package and leaving. The Brit was seething, but he soon forgave him, the words that were said bitter on his tongue. He rummaged the fridge, finding all of Alfred’s favorite leftovers and warming them. He would apologize, insist that he did care, shower him with affection, suggest moving in with him, make a plan. Alfred was right. The American was doing a lot of the work in their relationship and it was time for him to step-up.

So Arthur waited, and waited and waited, and when the clock ticked past 9 he sighed, looked out the window at the snow, and got out his phone and dialed Alfred. It rang and rang, but he didn’t answer, which wasn’t too out of character for him, he was somewhat bad at answering his phone. So he left a message: “Alfred? Love? This is Arthur. Hope you are safe. I’m sorry, you were right, I have been selfish. Once you come home we’ll talk. I love you.”

Arthur hung up. Outside, it had started to snow. The Brit tried to settle his nerves, telling himself that Alfred was fine, just delayed. But as the hours ticked by without a single word from the American, he found himself getting increasingly worried.

Arthur called over and over, panicking. Why wasn’t Alfred picking up? Eventually, his own exhaustion overtook him and he drifted asleep.

In the morning, the Brit awoke, certain that the American had returned. Relieved, he called out, for him, but there was no answer. A quick search revealed that Alfred was still missing. Arthur looked outside, praying and hoping that the worse had not befallen his boyfriend.

Arthur bit his lip, trying not to cry. He tried to tell himself that Alfred was fine, but his mind would not believe him. He tried to distract himself, turning on the TV. The Brit’s eyes were glued to the screen as he listened to the news, hoping for any information that would reveal where his Alfred, had gone.

It proved fruitless, and Arthur eventually changed the channel to some mindless drone to fill the silence. It was lonely without Alfred, too quiet. The bed was cold, and the house seemed to have lost part of its spirit, more than it usually did when Alfred had to return home. As another night turned into day, All Arthur wanted was his boyfriend back.

Over the next few days, The calls became more frequent. Arthur would stare at this phone for hours, constantly refreshing his messages. The voicemails became less eloquent and more panic-stricken. Arthur even had to end one short to keep the phone from recording his distressed cries. Everything became a painful reminder for him. He stopped sleeping on the bed because it smelled like Alfred. He closed his eyes when taking a shower to prevent him from seeing Alfred’s soap and shampoo. The leftovers he had heated up days ago still remained on the table. The universe would not let him forget what he had done, and Arthur was being crushed by the guilt.

His hope was waning, and Arthur was looking worse for wear. The anxiety for Alfred kept him up, and crushed his appetite. He paced around the house, unable to sit still, his phone never leaving his fingers. Arthur even felt phantom buzzes, and he perked up, hoping Alfred had contacted him, but it never was the case. And Arthur found himself falling deeper and deeper into despair.

Outside, the snow was still falling.

_…so very nice….._

By the seventh day without a word from Alfred, Arthur gave up. His hope and heart shattered. He sank to his knees, the tears cascading down his face. Alfred was dead, he had to be. And it was all Arthur’s fault. He had treated the poor man so badly, and he had been so selfish. All the words that he had said that faithful day rang through his brain, filling him with guilt. There were so many things he shouldn’t have said, so many thing he should’ve. And now he would never get the chance to apologize. He would never get the chance to show Alfred how much he loved him. Arthur would take everything back, he would do anything to see him again, for Alfred to be ok. All he had left was the decorations they had put up together. Looking at one filled him with emotion, and he had to choke back a sob. The Brit screamed in anguish, cluching a photo of the two of them like it was the only thing keeping him alive, which, at this point, wasn’t far from the truth.

“You promised you’d always come back…”

Arthur couldn’t make himself get out of bed for two whole days. When he finally did, he made himself go to the hospital. He had to know how his boyfriend died, see if Alfred’s family was there and help them in any way he could. After all, it was his fault their son was gone.

“Excuse me, I was wondering if an Alfred F. Jones was admitted here?” Arthur had asked the receptionist, stealing himself for the answer.

“Yes, he was. He was just discharged this morning. You just missed him.”

Arthur was frozen, he couldn’t believe it. “Thank you,” he managed.

The Brit had never drove as fast in his life.

He burst through the door, and time seemed to slow down as he leaped into Alfred’s arms, crying silently. “You’re alive, thank God, you’re alive you’re alive…..”

Alfred embraced Arthur, and it was only then that the Brit noticed the American injuries. He pulled away, apologizing over and over as he examined him. He mentally slapped himself as he noticed a broken arm and leg, and probably ribs as well.

Alfred didn’t seem to mind, his cerulean eyes glistening with tears as the two hugged once more. “I’m right here Artie, I’ll never leave you again.”

Arthur lead Alfred down to the coach, grasping his hand tightly the whole time. Alfred ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I guess I owe you and explanation huh? Well, you were right, I never should’ve gone out in that weather. I was too angry to think straight, and I insisted on going through with the delivery. It was snowing hard and the roads were slick, and it wasn’t long before I was skidding out of control. I crashed, blinded by pain, and my phone was too far away to call for help. I thought that was the end of me, yet I couldn’t stop thinking about you. All I wanted was to see you one last time. When I awoke, I was in the hospital, and they were tending my wounds. If I was found any later, I would’ve had a nasty case of frostbite. They kept me for so long to make sure I was ok. And Arthur,” Alfred reached out and touched Arthur’s face with his good hand, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I know you care and-”

Arthur shook his head and silenced him. “No, I’m the one who’s wrong. I’ve been selfish, stubborn. I got on you for doing your job, I had no right. You’ve given so much to this relationship, and I need to return the favor. So I’ll move in with you. No more of this back and forth.

“Arthur, I appreciate it, but don’t doubt yourself. You’ve done so much for me as well. It’s much easier if I move up here. I’ve always liked it better here anyway. I’ve already quit my old job, so there’s no turning back!”

The Brit kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Thank you love. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

During Alfred’s recovery, the two stuck together like glue, still wary from the last time they parted. When Alfred had finally gotten better, the move-in process began immediately. Their days were filled with boxes and confusion, but they didn’t mind. They were just happy to have each other.

By winter of the following year, Alfred had settled in. They were putting up decorations again, and Alfred was belting out holiday tunes.

“Could you keep it down?!? Even China can hear you!”

Alfred laughed. “Come on Artie! I’ve always loved this song!!!!” The American swung Arthur around, dancing and singing and just having fun. And Arthur, despite his complaints, couldn’t help but to smile and go along with it. They were together, and that’s all that mattered.

_Baby it’s cold outside_


End file.
